Finale: My Final Chapter
by Ace of Skulls
Summary: Yamato "Matt" Ishida returns home for the holidays to spend time with his friends and family. But when he sees Tai again, old memories are dug up, and old wounds are reopened. Can Matt face his feelings, or will he be too afraid to admit the truth? My Final Fanfiction. Taito, yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Foreword

Before you continue on to read what I hope will be my best fanfiction thus far, I am very disheartened and indeed quite reluctant to say that this will be my final fanfiction. My life has had some drastic changes, and I am still recovering from the illness that forced the cancelling of all my in-progress fanfics. Before you all spam the review box, please know that I am so very sorry to have disappointed you. If you have any firther questions, please feel free to PM me.

To all of you who have remained faithful and understanding during my troubles, I extend the most heartfelt of thanks for your friendship. This will be the end of one of the greatest parts of my life, and I promise all of you that I will go out with a bang.

I want all of my great fans to stay in touch. Keep me updated on your works, and when life gets you down remember that you'll always have a sympathetic ear. I have had the great honour to grow with you all, and for that I thank you. I love you all so very much.

To you all I wish great happiness and success.

**Goodbye, Farewell, Amen.**

**The Ace of Skulls**


	2. Act 1: Going, Going, Gone

**Oh, how I've missed you all! I pray that you will read this, my last fanfiction, and go on to be great. My mission for this story is 24 chapters, and with your support I know we can get there! So without further ado, here it is. Finale: My Final Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Tai, Matt, TK, or anybody else in this story.**

* * *

**Act I: Going, Going, Gone**

Takeru Takaishi, or TK, as he was more commonly known, walked home slowly, taking as much time as he could on the trip. He didn't want to go home to the empty apartment so soon, but since his mother was gone for the rest of the month, he really had no choice. He just hated being alone so much. Ever since his mother had gotten her new job she was frequently out of town, so she rented him this apartment, leaving TK all alone to fend for himself.

Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic. He did have an apartment full of food and all the scary movies he could ever want. What else could a guy ask for? But still, he felt quite lonely whenever nobody was around.

TK climbed the stairs to the top floor and reached for his key. He slid it into the lock, and was quite surprised when his apartment door swung open, already unlocked. He slid the key back into his backpack and reached for the baseball bat just inside the door. He stepped slowly into the apartment and looked around. Someone was inside.

"Hello? Who's there? I've got a baseball bat!" he called out, but there was no reply. He continued to walk slowly into the small living room, and suddenly heard a bang in the kitchen. He looked and saw a figure in a hooded sweater looking in his cupboards.

'I didn't know robbers liked cereal.' he thought. He walked slowly into the small enclosed kitchen, raising the bat high. Just as he was about to swing down the figure turned and screamed, and TK dropped the bat. They both fell to the ground and stared at each other.

"You…you almost killed me, little brother…" said the figure, and TK stared at his big brother, speechless.

Yamato Ishida, or Matt, as his friends called him, was currently sitting on the kitchen floor, headphones sitting in his ears, staring at him like he was an axe murderer. TK smiled for a second and jumped across the room, wrapping his brother in a hug, and Matt hugged back.

"You ass! Why didn't you call? It would have saved us the trouble of near death by baseball bat!" he cried, and Matt laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you. Our tour ended early after our drummer broke his arm and our guitarist ran off with one of the fans. I figured why not come home early and surprise everyone? I wasn't expecting my crazed brother coming at me with a lethal weapon." he said, poking TK in the side. The younger blond squirmed away, and sat on the floor in front of Matt. The two looked exactly alike, the same golden hair, and the same piercing blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a few moments before deciding that sitting on the kitchen floor wasn't as fun as one might think. They both stood up at the same time and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I just have one question." said TK, "Why are you wearing that hideous sweater? It makes you look like a robber." he said. Matt laughed.

"I was cold, and I didn't have anything else. You forget that we were on tour in Australia. As in, hot all year round. I haven't actually gone home to get new clothes yet." he said. TK laughed.

"Makes sense. Oh my god, everyone will be so happy to see you! Sora and Izzy and Joe are all still at school in Tokyo, but Mimi and Tai are still around. We should all get together!" he said.

"Wait, Tai's still here? I thought he was going away." Matt said. TK shook his head.

"He stayed a year to help coach soccer and decided not to go back to school. He's been all alone with Mimi for a whole year." he laughed, and Matt smiled.

"I didn't realize. We haven't talked in a while." he said. TK smiled mischievously.

"You mean since you two had that thing?" he asked. Matt turned red.

"We did NOT have a thing. We just…"

"Got drunk and had a steamy make out session?" TK interjected. Matt hesitated a second.

"We…yeah…" he said. TK laughed.

"Maybe you should call him and get…reacquainted." he suggested, nudging Matt in the side. Matt laughed.

"You just love this don't you?" he asked. TK smiled.

"Love what? Seeing my brother turn redder than an apple? Yes, I certainly do. So, are you going to call him?" he asked. Matt pushed his brother down on the couch and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"Maybe tomorrow, little brother. Tonight I'm all yours." he said. TK smiled again.

"Oh Yamato, I didn't know you felt that way about me." he said. Matt stumbled and glared back at him.

"You know that's not what I meant!" he said. TK laughed again.

"Like I said, redder than an apple. Anyway, what movie shall we watch?" he asked. Matt shrugged.

"What do you have?" he asked. TK pulled out a box and started pulling out movies.

"I got Prometheus." he said. Matt looked over at TK.

"What's that one again?" he asked. TK smiled.

"Alien prequel." he said. Matt smiled.

"I'll make popcorn."

* * *

Matt stood outside the soccer field next to the high school. After much mental debating he had finally decided to talk to Tai. So instead of calling him and risking rejection, Matt decided to just drop by. He was now watching from outside the fence as Tai showed the younger students how to properly move without losing the ball.

He was there for at least half an hour before Tai noticed him. The brunette turned to retrieve a ball and looked up, spotting Matt in the shade of a tall tree. He stopped dead, staring for no more than a second before returning to the group. Matt walked around the fence and sat on a bench just outside the field, pulling out a notebook and scribbling bars of music and lyrics. He'd been working on a new song for two weeks and nothing seemed to be coming. Maybe a change in scenery would help.

About an hour and a half later the kids all vanished, and when Matt looked up he saw Tai coming across the field towards him. The sunlight streaked across his hair and face, turning his head into a blazing inferno and painting his already shimmering skin golden. The brunette finally reached the gates to the field and walked over to where Matt was sitting. He sat on the other end of the bench and the two stared out across the field, neither saying a word. Finally, at the same time, they turned and looked at each other.

"I missed you."

* * *

**I've missed you too. Who spoke first? You'll just have to wait until the next Act!**

**Please review! I beg of you!**


End file.
